riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bad Light
The Bad Light are a blues rock/americana trio from Santa Cruz, California. Initially forming as a jamming duo in 2009 of just guitar and drums, this group would eventually work in a female vocalist into their music. Largely performing in their native town as a support to many big stoner/doom/sludge touring acts, The Bad Light have gained some notoriety among the stoner rock circle despite rarely performing outside of Santa Cruz. The Bad Light refer to their music as "delta sludge". History The Bad Light started out as a simple musical outlet for Eduardo Cerro and Nathan Gonzalez. On or around 2009, the duo started out "just jamming" in Nathan's garage, from these initial loose and creative jam sessions a "sound" started to materialize that felt worth pursuing. Eventually in May 2011 the band would begin presenting recordings via SoundCloudThe Bad Light Blogspot and perform live for the first time on 18 June 2011 at the Poet and Patriot (With Stiff Love)The Bad Light Facebook In late 2011 the duo would release their debut EP Marrow of Sound. The band would perform sporadically over the next two years, including their only tour to date in a three-day February 2013 tour of the West Coast with Little Sister.The Bad Light Facebook From there the duo would mainly perform as a supporting act to touring groups performing in Santa Cruz while working on new material, this time working with guest vocalists. Onward Downward would be released on 3 August 2013 with a double release party at Streetlight Records and The Poet.The Bad Light Facebook 2013 and 2014 would see major lineup changes for the band, with Nathan Gonzalez departing from the group in the summer of 2013. Corey Brough would serve as a brief replacement before Dana Shepherd would take over the drum kit. The guest female vocalists on Onward Downward would lead to Emily Pagoda joining the group and morphing them into a trio. This trio would work on a whole host of new songs, culminating in Temples being released in late 2015. Over the next three years the vocalists would change and multiple singles would be released via their bandcamp, with a second studio album in the works and a forthcoming split LP with Tuna de Tierra entitled The Bad Tuna. Discography * Marrow of Sound (EP) (2011) * Onward Downward (EP) (2013) * Hypathia / I Don't Mind (EP) (2015) * Temples (Studio Album) (2015) * Goodshit (Single) (2017) * An Open Letter of Unconditional Love (Single) (2017) * The Feels (Single) (2018) * The Bad Tuna (Split with Tuna de Tierra) (2018, Phonosphere) Members * Eduardo Cerro - Guitar, Vocals (2009 - Present) * Dana Shepard - Drums (2014 - Present) * Eva Ulysses - Vocals (2016 - Present) * Nathan Gonzalez - Drums (2009 - 2013) * Corey Prough - Drums (2013) * Kristi Angeline - Guest Vocals (2013) * Emily Pegoda - Guest Vocals (2013), Vocals (2014 - 2016) * Celeste Deruisa - Vocals (2017) External Links *The Bad Light Facebook *Soundcloud *Blogspot *The Bad Light on YouTube References Category:Band Category:The Bad Light Category:Americana Category:Blues Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Folk Rock Category:Santa Cruz Category:California Category:USA